shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Melody gets the trident/Scuttle arrives/Morgana, Drago, Grimmel and the villains' revelation
This is how Melody gets the trident, Scuttle arrives, and Morgana, Drago, Grimmel and the villains' revelation goes in Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. see Melody, Tip, and Dash infiltrating the throne room sees the trident Melody: There it is! and Dash see it as well Tip: A fork? We came here for a fork? move towards the trident using a table the Seahorse arrives Harold: King Triton, your daughter has returned. follows Harold as Melody gets the trident and accidentally drops her necklace Melody: My necklace. she, Tip and Dash leave in a hurry as Triton, Ariel, Flounder, and our heroes enter the throne room Flounder: Don't worry, Ariel. We'll find her. Spike: I wouldn't count on it. I think Drago and Grimmel are trying to test us. sees that the trident is missing Twilight Sparkle: Guys, the trident! Octoroo: Ooh-ah-ooh, this is bad! finds Melody's necklace looks shocked as he gives it to Ariel Ariel: Melody. Metal Alice: But why was she here? King Triton: Morgana. Deker: If the trident falls into the hands of Morgana, Drago, Grimmel, and their allies, the entire multiverse could be in grave danger. turns to Harold Octoroo: Ooh-ah-ooh, quick, double the search parties! Harold: Yes, sir! leaves as Astrid Hofferson notices two manta rays notices them too Ariel: Wait a minute. I know those two. Flounder, and our heroes follow them as they swim to Morgana's lair Ariel: So there it is. Mac Grimborn: Okay, Flounder, go tell Ariel's father and we'll search for Melody. Flounder: Oh, but if that mean sea witch is down there, and that shark, and those manta rays, along with Drago, Grimmel, and their goons.. Nuh-uh! No way you're going in there alone. Discord: Change of plans. We'll bring Flounder along with us, while Scuttle, and Mac's Thunderdrum, Earsplitter, tell King Triton. arrives with Earsplitter Scuttle: Say, what's all the whispering about? Is Melody around here? Did you find her yet? If she's... shuts Scuttle's beak Deker: Scuttle! Get down and be quiet. Octoroo: Wait a second, Scuttle and Earsplitter can help. gets Earsplitter and Scuttle to listen Dayu: You two, listen carefully. Flounder: We're doomed. Morgana's lair Morgana: Oh, there you are, darling! Oh, I was so worried about you. And look! You've brought back my trident. Clever girl. Drago Bludvist: It's about time. Undertow: Give it to her! Give it to her! Give it to her! grabs him Undertow: Hey! Master Xandred: Quiet! Morgana: Forgive him, dear. He's got a little size issue. Grimmel the Grisly: Now, if you'd just hand her-- stops her Ariel: Melody, don't! Melody: Mom! Ariel: Don't listen to them! see each other as mermaids Ariel and Melody: You're a mermaid? Krogan: How nice of you to join us, Mac, Ariel, and salt-encrusted sea bass. is offended points his fire sword at Krogan Vekar holds Melody on the shoulders Morgana: Sweetheart, hand me my trident now. Melody: All this time, and you never told me? feels sorrow as Vekar stands close to Melody Prince Vekar: Kept the most important secret in her whole life from her own daughter. Astrid Hofferson: Give the trident to your mother, Melody. King Sombra: I think not! Give it to Morgana. It's for your own good. Ariel: They're lying!